


Pasta and Hangovers

by protect_virgil_sanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Cooking, Fluff, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_virgil_sanders/pseuds/protect_virgil_sanders
Summary: Virgil was on a different stove just behind him, and when Patton turned to check how the boy was doing, he almost dropped his spoon into the sauce.“Uh, Virgil?”“Hmm?”“You forgot the water?”Virgil turned back to look at his pot for a second, then back to Patton with his brows raised. “Does it... need water?”Patton rushed forward and yanked the smoking pan off the stove. “Yes! It definitely needs water!”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pasta and Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day after the events of A Night To Remember. Based on a prompt I got on tumblr. Enjoy!

When the door opened and closed Patton jumped, on his feet half a second later when a bedraggled Virgil collapsed onto the wrong bed.

“Oh my gosh, Virgil! Where were you? You just disappeared, I looked around forever but you were just- nowhere! And then I had to help Roman and Logan back, I was going to-“

Virgil’s eyes shot open at that.

“Logan? Is he okay?”

Well, Patton wasn’t expecting that kind of concern in his tone. “Logan’s fine, he just had a little too much to drink kiddo. He’s in his room resting with Roman.”

Virgil visibly sighed in relief, slumping back against the covers. 

Patton watched him, unsure what to make of things. He’d disappeared at the party. Last Patton had seen of him he’d been with Logan, and they’d both been similar levels of drunk. They were practically holding each other up.

It made something bad stir in Patton to think of how close they’d been. He didn’t like it, and tried to push it out of his thoughts.

Now Virgil was staring up at the ceiling, an odd expression on his face. He can’t have felt good after all that alcohol. But it also looked like something else might’ve been bothering him.

“I’ve got class in a bit, but do you wanna go get a coffee before then?” Patton suggested. “I’m buying.”

Virgil closed his eyes, making a noise that might’ve meant he was in pain. “S’ fine.”

Patton grew concerned. “When was the last time you ate? You didn’t leave the room much yesterday, and you were drinking last night!”

“Uhh… do Doritos count?” Virgil asked. “If they do, some time yesterday. I think.”

“Oh my- get up. I’ll get my cooking utensils-”

Virgil eventually agreed to get food with Patton, though it didn't take much persuading. If anything Patton swore he could hear Virgil’s stomach from across the room. And while dragging him out of the bed. And while they were walking downstairs.

Did this boy ever eat?

They reached the communal kitchen in their building minutes later. Before they’d left Patton had assured Virgil he could clean himself up and change first, but he seemed content as he was. Even if he was still in last night’s clothes. 

Patton imagined it must’ve been uncomfortable, but if it was Virgil never said anything.

The college had one communal kitchen per building, with an adjoining lounge where some students ate or studied, but more often than not students would head back to their dorms to do that instead. Lucky for Patton nobody was using the kitchen, so he quickly emptied his bag of utensils and ingredients they’d need onto the counter. 

“Here, you get the pasta going.” Patton said, handing Virgil a pan. “My mom always cooked the sauce a certain way, trust me, you’re gonna love it!”

Patton emptied half a jar of pasta sauce into a pan (he usually liked making it from scratch, but he was just a broke college student, so it’d have to do), adding a spoonful of oregano and a little bit of thyme and mixing. He then put it on the stove on a low heat, trying not to get homesick at the aroma.

Virgil was on a different stove just behind him, and when Patton turned to check how the boy was doing, he almost dropped his spoon into the sauce.

“Uh, Virgil?”

“Hmm?”

“You forgot the water?”

Virgil turned back to look at his pot for a second, then back to Patton with his brows raised. “Does it... need water?”

Patton rushed forward and yanked the smoking pan off the stove. “Yes! It definitely needs water!”

Patton moved over to the sink and started filling the pot, hoping the pasta would still taste alright, but stopped when he turned back and saw Virgil’s horrified expression. The boy was also wringing his hands a little too aggressively.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ve just never - I’ve never made pasta before.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Patton placed a gentle hand on Virgil’s shoulder and even if he flinched he didn’t move away. Patton almost hugged him on instinct, but settled for giving him a small smile instead. “It really is okay.”

Virgil gave a smile in return, even if he still looked a little worried. He did that a lot apparently.

Patton filled the pasta pot with water and when it boiled he showed Virgil how to drain it, adding some of the water to the sauce as it finished heating up. When that was done he let Virgil divide it up into some bowls, not mentioning how Virgil’s hands were shaking the entire time, instead thanking him and putting the pots in the sink. They then headed into the lounge area with their food, where Virgil picked out a plush couch nestled between two bookshelves.

“So you’ve really never made pasta?” Patton asked through a mouthful.

Virgil shrugged, twirling his fork in his bowl. “My older brother and I would usually only have instant noodles. I guess I should’ve figured if you need water for noodles, you need water for pasta too.”

Patton perked up at that. Finally, he knew something about his roommate. “You have a brother? I always wanted one of those. Must’ve been nice to have someone always looking out for you.”

Virgil’s gaze fell to his food. “Yeah, I guess so.”

For someone so small Virgil ate like he thought the food would disappear at any second, you’d swear he hadn’t eaten in a week. He caught Patton watching him and almost choked on a rather large mouthful and Patton chuckled.. He was almost finished already and Patton had barely touched his own food.

“‘s really good.” Virgil commented between mouthfuls, which of course made Patton feel all warm inside. “Pasta is way better with sauce - oh man.”

Realization quickly turned to shock, and Patton was beginning to think Virgil needed lessons in how food worked. “Well of course it is! Are you saying you’ve never-?”

Virgil laughed at the horror on Patton’s face. “I mean- Jan and I would add those little sauce packets from restaurants to our noodles - like, there was this one place we’d go to just to steal them. They always had this great hot sauce I can’t find anywhere else.”

Patton smiled at how Virgil’s eyes seemed to light up at the memory. Even if they had questionable eating habits, Virgil and his brother sounded close. Then, after a moment, Patton had a thought.

“Wait, Jan as in Janus? The man you were with last night?”

Virgil nodded, grabbing the back of his neck like he’d said something wrong. “Yeah. We had a bit of a… we had a fight last night.”

“Oh, I’m sorry kiddo.” Patton said, hoping his soft tone would calm Virgil’s anxiety. “What happened with you guys?”

Virgil didn’t seem as though he was going to respond for a moment. Patton wondered a little too late if he’d gotten too personal, a million other things he could’ve said springing to mind, when Virgil let out a sigh.

“I’d- I’d prefer not to think about it, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, you care about your brother and you hardly know me, I don’t know why I’d even-”

“Pat?”

Patton bit back the urge to keep talking, literally. But to his surprise Virgil didn’t look irritated. Or offended. Or like he didn’t want to be Patton’s friend anymore. 

“It’s cool, me and Jan can just be complicated, but… Are you… Are you going to finish that?”

For a moment Patton wasn’t sure what Virgil meant. He was so caught up in feeling awful and needing to breathe after all the words that’d just left his mouth, he couldn’t think for a second. His eyes followed where Virgil pointed his fork, ending at the bowl in his own lap. 

“It’s cool if you still want it, I just- you made really great pasta.” Virgil said.

At that, Patton couldn’t help but break into nervous laughter. 

“Well, I think you’d appreciate it more than me.” Patton chuckled, putting down his cutlery.

Virgil recoiled a little. “I-It’s fine, I can just-”

“No, really. I’m not particularly hungry anyway.” Patton assured, handing over his bowl. Virgil opened his mouth to argue, but couldn’t seem to refuse food. So his stubbornness had a weakness? Good to know.

Maybe it could be useful if Virgil ever collapsed on his bed again.

“Wait-” Virgil paused before taking his first mouthful. “If you weren’t hungry, why did you suggest we get food in the first place?!”

Patton smiled.

///


End file.
